Takeshi's Paradise
---- （上田祐司） |artistname_ro=Takeshi (Yūji Ueda) |lyricistname=戸田昭吾 |lyricistname_ro=Akihito Toda |composername=たなか　ひろかず |composername_ro=Hirokazu Tanaka |arrangername=たなか　ひろかず |arrangername_ro=Hirokazu Tanaka |albumtype=single |albumtitle=ポケモンはらはらリレー |albumtitle_ro= |catalognumber=ZMDP-1092 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Johto}} Paradise (Japanese: タケシのパラダイス Takeshi no Paradise) is the ninth ending theme of the original series. It debuted in EP157, replacing Exciting² Pokémon Relay. It was replaced by Exciting Pokémon Relay in EP163. Since the ending debuted, it has been used as part of a running gag in the anime. Often, Brock will be left to entertain a crowd. It starts well but he will continue singing this song over and over again because "it's the only song I know". At various times, he has received some help in this from his Lombre or Ash's Corphish. Ending animation Synopsis The animation starts with a pair of Poké Balls falling in front of bright patterns. In mid-bounce, it cuts to a pair of s with Poké Ball designs held in front of clouds and being shaken by Brock. It then cuts to a larger shot of him wearing a purple and red outfit with pink frilled sleeves and a ; he is dancing with the maracas in front of a and Diglett pattern. It cuts to a full shot of him dancing on a beach with a pair of Exeggutor. During this whole first segment, all the backgrounds retain a unique woven fabric texture. It then shifts to the delivery of the line, "O-ne-e-sa-n!" For each syllable of the word, Brock strikes a pose in front of a solid-colored background, except for the last syllable where he squirms as if with giddy joy. Brock is next seen standing in his original clothes, next to a floating image with a cut-out appearance of Officer Jenny with a Growlithe. He smiles at it, then turns and starts to drift after it with hearts for eyes, but it fades and he returns to the ground, sad. Behind him, a second image appears in the same style, this one of Nurse Joy with her Chansey. He notices it, and leaps joyfully towards it with hearts for eyes again. Soon, hearts in a rainbow of colors start to fall all around. It cuts to a pile of these hearts, which Pikachu and Vulpix dig themselves out of, then shifts to the top of the pile where Brock is sitting waist-deep in these hearts, giddy and giving a lovestruck swoon; beside him, Psyduck attempts to eat one of the hearts. The focus returns to a heart-eyed Brock swooning over another cut-out, this one of Daisy, Violet and Lily with their Seel. He jumps with his arms spread wide, but when he tries to embrace the image, it disappears and he crashes to the ground; Pineco and Pikachu sigh in response. He floats after a cut-out of the Nurse Joy from the Orange Islands with a Slowpoke, but it turns into a giant Magikarp and knocks him away; Togepi and Vulpix laugh at this. He continues to jump after these images, but they disappear before he can grab them every time: first Officer Jenny, then Nurse Joy, then one which floats in front of the camera, never showing the image on the other side, but turns sideways and vanishes to show Brock leaping towards the camera where it was, then trying to stop and falling forward. It switches back to backgrounds in the style of the start of the ending, this time with red tropical flowers and Brock's hands moving in a hula motion. It cuts again to a larger image, showing Brock wearing a and doing the in front of a background. The full image is again Brock dancing on the beach, doing the hula in a grass skirt as a quartet of Oddish hop from foot to foot around him. He delivers the line, "O-ne-e-sa-n!" again, and this time each syllable shows women: Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, 's sisters, the Orange Islands Joy, and then as a joke a Jynx who winks and blows a . It cuts to a small shot of an unhappy Brock getting a large hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek from the Jynx, and finishes with a picture of him in the first outfit in the maracas surrounded by the shape of a heart. Characters * * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy (×2) * * Violet * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Nurse Joy's) * ( ) * (Cerulean Gym's) * * * (×4) * (×2) * (multiple; background image) Lyrics Japanese TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Lalala la-la-la, how beautiful Lalala la-la-la, the line of characters! La-la-la, it is La-la-la, it is.... I fall in love easily I know! My heart is breaking Spilling and falling A foothold for my feet Isn't there! A frivolous man They thought I was The things I did Made them laugh at me Of me I have Of me I have Of me I have A dream! So la-la-la, how beautiful Lalala la-la-la, my paradise! La-la-la, it is La-la-la, it is.... O-NE-E-SA-N! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Lalala la-la-la, how beautiful Lalala la-la-la, the line of characters! La-la-la, it is La-la-la, it is.... I fall in love easily I know! My heart is breaking Spilling and falling A foothold for my feet Isn't there! A frivolous man They thought I was The things I did Made them laugh at me Of me I have Of me I have Of me I have A dream! So la-la-la, how beautiful Lalala la-la-la, the sound of the word! La-la-la, it is La-la-la, it is.... O-NE-E-SA-N! Heartbreak is painful I know! My heart is weak And withering Any option but to laugh Isn't there! A man who never learns They thought I was My clownish ways Made them laugh at me Of me I have Of me I have Of me I have A dream! So la-la-la, how beautiful Lalala la-la-la, the sound of the word! Lalala la-la-la, how beautiful Lalala la-la-la, my paradise! La-la-la, it is La-la-la, it is.... O-NE-E-SA-N! So la-la-la, how beautiful Lalala la-la-la, the sound of the word! Lalala la-la-la, how beautiful Lalala la-la-la, my paradise! La-la-la, it is La-la-la, it is.... O-NE-E-SA-N! |} |} English While no full, official English translation of Takeshi's Paradise has been released, the scenes where Brock sings a segment of the song were kept in the English dub. 4Kids lyrics: ! English |- | So la la la, look at my smiling face. There are lots of girls, I'm in my happy place. So la la la, this is my paradise'll live on. Oh-lé-Yeah-Yo-Mmm. Oh! |} |} The TPCi dub took a slightly different direction with the song, calling it For The Girls. In Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight!, Brock sings these lyrics: ! English |- | La la la la la la, I kinda like this song. La la la la la la, Why don't you sing along? La la la la la la, I sing my la la la, For the Girls. For! The! Girls! Yeah! Mmm! |} |} In The Psyduck Stops Here!, Brock chanted "For! The! Girls!" over and over. Two Perfect Girls could be seen as the English equivalent of this song, though it puts more focus on Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Trivia with a ]] * In March of the Exeggutor Squad, is seen wearing a white outfit with pink frills on the sleeves and cuffs of the pants and holding a pair of maracas. Due to similarities between the two, these clothes may have been inspiration for the trademark outfit Brock wears in the Takeshi's Paradise ending. * A brief reference is made to Takeshi's Paradise in the PopUp.Version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~, where a still picture is seen of Brock wearing the outfit he uses for the song and dancing with his and . In updated versions of the ending, after Brock wins a Pokémon Egg, he takes a seat in the image and Croagunk is the one dancing instead, complete with Brock's hat, mustache, and maracas. * In Once in a Mawile, Brock asked to help him dance and stall the crowd. Later, the Ruffian Pokémon joined him in the dance once more in Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight. * This theme was referenced in The Psyduck Stops Here!, when Brock was attempting to distract a group of . He was shown dancing along with while wearing the same purple-colored outfit with pink frills around the arms and shins, complete with the sombrero and the maracas. * This theme is used for SS001. * This is the only Japanese ending which has been dubbed into Hindi. ** The Jynx shown at the end appears in its updated appearance with a purple skin instead of black. * In the ending's animation, 's sisters, , Violet, and , are seen with a . It is unknown whether this is supposed to be the Cerulean Gym's Seel that had evolved into a in The Misty Mermaid, another Seel that occupies the Gym (as seen, for example, in The Blue Badge of Courage), or merely a fantasy Seel. Errors In other languages |bordercolor= |fi= For the girls |da= For the girls |hi= |no= For the girls |pl= |ru= |sv= For the girls }} External links Category:Japanese ending themes de:Takeshi no Paradaisu (Musiktitel) es:EDJ10 ja:タケシのパラダイス zh:小剛的樂園